Payphone
by whenbluemetgray
Summary: After the rebellion, Katniss is crushed that Gale left for District 2. Gale just wants his best friend back. Will Katniss accept his wish? Mockingjay Spoilers! One-shot and song-fic based on Payphone by Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa


Payphone

**Ok, so this is my first Hunger Games fanfic that I'm publishing! It's set pre-epilogue sometime in chapter 27 when we find out Gale left. MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS! Just warning you:) umm... So enjoy:) One-Shot and Song-Fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins owns the characters and The Hunger Games, Maroon 5 owns the song Payphone, and I own nothing but the idea.**

Gale's POV:

_I'm at a pay phone, trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

I tried dialing her number again. Ring, ring, ring, ring. No answer. I cursed under my breath. I called her at least 7 times a day, and everytime, she never picks up. Is she ok? Is he hurt? In trouble? I don't know... And that's what worries me the most. I always left a message, but I never know if she hears it or not. After the rebellion, I left for District 2 and I feel like she hated me. I keep trying to talk to her, obviously unsuccessfully. I sigh as I walk away from the pay phone and back to my apartment.

Katniss' POV:

I'm laying in bed next to the love of my life; Peeta Mellark. No, we didn't do anything, dirty little minds. The rebellion left us damaged, emotionally and physically. Our bodies are scarred, I'm still shaken up about Prim's death, and Peeta's still recovering from his Capitol hijacking. We help each other get through the nightmares and flashbacks, kind of like back on the Victory Tour. Every night I feel so much better and safer, wrapped in Peeta's strong arms. Knowing the Games are over forever and Coin and Snow are gone for good. Everything seemed to be going good for me, until Gale started calling. Sure, you could say I was mad at him after the rebellion, for he just left for District 2. He calls me so many times a day, and yet I never answer them. I know he once thought we could be together, but that was before the 74th Hunger Games. I sort of hope we can save our friendship, I mean we were best friends since I was 12. I'm just not ready to talk to him yet.

Gale's POV:

_Yeah, I,I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be, it's even harder to picture, that your not here next to me._

I sulk back to my room, unable to get her off my mind. I bet she's with Peeta now. He's a good guy and all, but if he breaks Katniss' heart, we're going to have some issues. I plopped down on the edge of my bed, burying my head in my hands. What did I do wrong? Can't you see? I loved you, and you just tossed it all away.

~later that night~

_You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down._

One last call. That's it. If she doesn't answer, I'm not trying again. I silently prayed she would pick up as I walked outside to the phone. I inserted 35 cents and dialed her number. One ring. Please pick up! Two rings. Three rings. Four. Five. Six. C'mon pick up! Seven rings. That's it. No answer.

"Hello?"

She answers. Katniss answered my call. I have no idea what to say. "Uhhhh. Hi. It's um Gale."

"I know. You've called me at least 7 times a day for the past 4 months." she replies.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you..."

"You kinda did, Gale" she shot back.

Geez. She didn't have to be so harsh about it! "I'm sorry, ok! We used to be best friends, and now you just ignore me!"

"Maybe that's because you packed up and left for District 2 and left me here alone!"

"You don't seem to be alone anymore! Peeta is plenty company for you, Mrs. Mellark!" I yelled at her.

"We're not married! As if you would care! You're probably going on 14 dates a week and sleeping with a different girl each night, you man-whore!" she screamed at me through the phone.

Ok. That stung. I felt like someone threw a bomb at me. "...It's not like that. I'm sorry for leaving you, Katniss. There was better opportunities for me out here than in District 12. Please forgive me." I tried my best to apologize.

After a long silence Katniss finally answered.

"I'm sorry too... It would've been nice if my best friend had stayed with me for at least a week when I was emotionally distraught, but... I forgive you, Gale."

I smiled. "Thanks Catnip. So, we're still best friends?"

"We will be forever." I could sense her smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I'm glad. I gotta go, I'll call you later, ok?"

"Alright. Bye Gale!"

"See ya later, Catnip!"

And with that our call ended. I headed back to my room smiling, for once, a genuine smile.

_I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise._

**Alrighty! Thank you so much for reading! And please review, I take criticism well:) haha I hope you enjoyed this! I thought it was cute and all frienship-y. By the way, I ship Peeniss, and I don't like Gale and Katniss together. (no offense to anyone who does) but I just got this idea so yeah. I hope there's not too many spelling mistakes! And I don't really know if I got the spacing of the dialogue right or not, so deal with it lol:D R&R please!**


End file.
